


Rule of two (one Ren, two Ren, and a Ren-related headache)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But neither does Hux, Gen, General Hux's constant worries, Knight Nero Ren, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren's temper, Kylo not liking orders, No one likes Snoke, Random Tags, Ren induced headaches, Serious and comical, The Force, cos why not?, more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If General Hux believes handling one Knight of Ren is hard... Let's see how he copes with another... But the complete opposite of Kylo Ren.</p><p>Nero Ren, an elder but no less annoying Knight of Ren, has been ordered by the Supreme Leader to survey and monitor the Finalizer and its co-commanders. To say the least, no one is happy about it.</p><p>Basically, the Finalizer is not big enough for two Knights of Ren and General Hux is increasing getting headaches from the two clashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule of two (one Ren, two Ren, and a Ren-related headache)

**Author's Note:**

> Mixes between Hux's and Kylo's perspectives.  
> Starts with Hux.  
> This is a scene setting chapter.

The General awoke to another damage report caused by one Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and the biggest, most arrogant child he had ever had the un-pleasure to meet. He grumbled as he showered, thinking of how the budget would have to change to fit the new expenses; he sighed as he dressed, wondering who would complain about Ren's antics and secretly hint at the General to do something; he growled inwardly as he strode to the bridge, hoping that Ren wouldn't show his face for at least a few hours as he would literally tear that mask off and scream at him. Not at all caring if he got force choked for his now imaginary outburst. Just imaginary at the moment.  
As the General entered the bridge, realising that what was destroyed was his own command console he prayed to whatever deities existed that his day didn't get worse.

But of course, whatever answered his prayers only made it so.

 

A meeting with the Supreme Leader was not what he needed right now, when he had a throbbing headache from constantly reading reports and as usual too little sleep; not to mention he was told thirty minutes before it was due to take place. By a brooding Ren no less, likely just back from breaking something else. He'd heard there were lightsaber inflicted complications in control room D2 as of ten minutes before Ren's timely appearance.  
The General was ready to explode but kept a neutral expression, unclenched his fists and controlled his breathing as he marched towards the holoprojector room which held the conferences with Snoke.  
Ren was already there cloaked in darkness, rage and without restraint, his normal self then though he could feel apprehension too, it was a rare emotion to surround the Knight.  
It made Hux feel all the worse, obviously Kylo knew more than he would share.

 

They walked in at the allotted time, as the looming, eerie presence of Snoke dominated the room. It was enough to make anyone tremble. But neither the General or Kylo Ren said a word nor moved a muscle after the initial greeting and sign of respect.  
The Supreme Leader regarded them as if they were merely insects, or something equally as insignificant and lowly. The two were his best, his right-hand men so to speak and yet the did not care for them one bit.  
"In revelation of recent failures, I am making preparations to assess your effectiveness at your elected roles." He begin, voice booming in the chamber, cold, unfeeling and dead.  
Recent failures? There were too many to count, but the overshadowing failure of Starkiller base weighted heavy on his mind. He had been surprised when little to no repercussions were sort. He believed Snoke to still be formulating a special punishment for them both... Maybe this was it?  
He cursed himself for waking up today.  
He should have given up as soon as the day started.  
"...And so, I am sending a Knight of Ren to survey your progress. See if you are worth the trouble. They will arrive within the next 24 hours."  
A pause, before eyes landed on Hux and he felt ice pour into his veins under that stare. "You are to show him respect, he is above you, but he will not interfere with your plans." The General could feel smugness radiate from Ren but it diminished when those ungodly orbs turned on him.  
"You are also below him Kylo Ren, you are forbidden from interrupting his work. Master of the Knights of Ren you may be, but you have failed me and I am considering removing that title." It was the Generals turn to seem smug, though the whole situation was less than ideal.  
"But Supreme Leader..." Kylo started, almost a childish whine.  
"No!" Echoed in the room, so loud that Hux did flinch. "Knight Nero will be there as long as I see fit, impress him and me, and he will leave. Then I will be satisfied. Do not and there will be ramifications for your long list of failures." With that the image disappeared, the room went dark leaving the starstruck General and equally on edge Knight.  
They stood in silence for some time, neither speaking and both deep in thought.  
It seemed neither was having a good day in the end.

\---

No matter what the Supreme Leader had said, Kylo Ren was still the Master of the Knights of Ren and he technically could order the arriving Knight about. Though Snoke had been clear on the matter, and Kylo felt hatred towards him because of this.  
Accusing him of great failures, that were in the past now, did not help his mood.  
Unsure what to do with his rage he destroyed another control room, fully knowing it was counter productive but it caused him pleasure to see the General irked by it.  
He had read the General when they reported to Snoke, he was clearly frustrated and angered, much alike himself, neither wanted another peer breathing down their necks. Snoke was bad enough as it was.  
Kylo meditated the rest of the day, avoiding a possible upcoming conflict with Hux, and prepared himself for the arrival of one of his fellow Knights.

 

At 12 hours before the visitor was to come abroad, a knock interrupted his meditation, and a presence he could identify with ease waited behind his door. It was General Hux. Here to berate him on his uncontrollable outbursts as pitiful as it was.  
He had calmed now, it was a shame that he was to be reeled up again but he waved a hand and his quarters opened, Hux slunk inside without a word.  
There was a heavy silence between them, Kylo did not move from kneeling position on the floor and the General lingered in the doorway. There was tension that could be cut with a knife, or more favourably: a lightsaber.  
"Knight Nero, who is he?" The tone had not changed, nor the commanding elements, but there was hesitation there. Interesting.  
"Knight Nero is a quiet, mysterious man. He stays in the shadows and observes the Supreme Leader's enemies before eliminating them in the dark, leaving no trace."  
"So he's an assassin?" Hux was confused, it hugged his aura like a blanket. It was strange to feel from him.  
"That is his prime function for Snoke, yes. His function in the Knights of Ren remains unseen." He continued, eyes still closed from his meditation.  
"What is that supposed to mean? Are you not their Leader besides Snoke?" Now the General was irritated, for a man so emotionally sterile on the outside, Hux's internal turmoil rivalled his own.  
"I am usually stationed away from the remainder of the Knights, you recall I have been abroad, General? Just because I am so-called 'Master' does not mean I command their every move. And Knight Nero has always alluded me... He is an enigma within the Knights. His purpose unknown. I do not like him." He spat, letting his true feelings be known. And to his surprise, Hux was secretly grateful for his admittance.  
"I see. We should be on guard then?" He said, slowly; plans and strategies obviously forming before his eyes.  
"Yes. Watch the shadows, General. As soon, they will watch you." His voice had an ominous tint to it and he liked the way the General was unnerved. Though his words had been completely true. 

The corners have eyes when Nero is around.

\---

At 6 hours before the Knight's arrival, General Hux called a meeting with his top members of staff relaying the situation. Reluctantly saying to do whatever the Knight requests, but to run it by him first.  
He saw questions in the eyes of his crew and underlings but all questions went unsaid and unanswered.  
At 3 hours before the Knight's arrival, he spoke to Kylo Ren quietly in a deserted hallway, they spoke briefly. Underlying any problems that may arise, what information the inquisitor may require, what he might do. The two are left more unsatisfied by the encounter, feeling that this visitor will be the death of them.  
At 1 hour before Snoke's inquisitors arrival, Hux battles a migraine, the stress was getting to him and Kylo Ren did not help. Trashing yet more equipment, without a second thought that his peer will question him about it. The crew could see he was on edge, he was not doing well to hide it for once.  
At 30 minutes before the interrogator's arrival, he felt sick to the stomach and had to excuse himself from the bridge. This visitor would be the death of him, and if not that... His career. Hux stared into the mirror in his chambers. His complexion was more pale than usual...  
This was not good.  
At 1 minute before his destruction arrived, the General stood in a busy, metallic hanger, his blood throbbed against his skull and he resisted the urge to rub his temples. Kylo Ren stood next to him, a black shape against the blinding fluorescent lights surrounding them. He was quiet, physically and emotionally, shut off... Cold.  
How he should be at this moment...  
A ship entered the hanger, one of many but this one held something more important then equipment, supplies or troopers.

It held:  
Knight Nero.

And disaster.


End file.
